Confort
by Leiram
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo Kougyoku regresa al palacio imperial para asistir a una ceremonia. Allí se reencuentra con un viejo amigo. Alibaba/Kougyoku.


**Título:** Confort  
**Fandom:** Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic  
**Personajes:** Kougyoku Ren, Alibaba Saluja. Aparición secundaria de Kouen Ren.  
**Parejas:** Alibaba/Kougyoku.  
**Palabras:** 3.214  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta el capítulo 200 del manga.  
**Notas:** Escrito para _**laurineandersen **_de** LiveJournal** por el _**aisinfronteras**_ del año pasado. Aviso que cuando escribí el fic recien había salido el capítulo 201 o 202 así que los eventos que están pasando en estos momentos no están tomados en cuenta.  
**Nota original de cuando escribí el fic:** Post-series. El fic transcurre cuatro años después del final del manga, por lo que entraron varias especulaciones mías sobre lo que podría pasar en el futuro. Creo que me salió más sobre Kougyoku en sí que la pareja que hace con Alibaba. Espero que igual te guste. Hay algo de Kouen/Hakuei, pero sólo está de fondo y por cuestiones de la historia, se puede ignorar fácilmente si no te gusta la pareja.  
**Disclaimer: **Magi no me pertenece.

* * *

**Confort**

Kougyoku estaba dentro de un carruaje cruzando las calles de la capital de su país en dirección al palacio. A lo lejos vio a un par de niños corriendo y riendo mientras jugaban. A su alrededor las voces de los comerciantes y sus clientes se oían a lo alto. Sonrió ante la escena. Le daba gusto ver como la ciudad se estaba recuperando. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde la guerra civil que se había desatado en su país, que casi lo termina destruyendo. Aún recordaba esos días como si hubiesen sucedido el día anterior.

La guerra con Sindria fue el desencadenante de todo. Sinbad y su Alianza de los Siete Mares probaron ser una gran fuerza capaz de rivalizar el poder de su imperio. A pesar de haber planeado todo a la perfección, su hermano mayor no logró obtener grandes victorias y el augurio de la derrota cada vez se veía más. Fue así como en el peor momento de la guerra apareció Hakuryuu liderando una fuerza rebelde que pedía destrono de Kouen, que había asumido apenas unos días atrás luego de su madrastra misteriosamente cediera su lugar, diciendo que así lo habría querido su padre. Todo fue terrible. Territorios que habían sido conquistados se unieron a Hakuryuu con la esperanza de lograr su independencia de nuevo. El odio, la tristeza y la muerte llenaron a su país de rukh oscuro y fue en ese momento que _esa cosa_ apareció al lado de su madrastra y otros hombres de Al-Tharmen. A Kougyoku le corrió un escalofrío cuando recordó eso último, cuando vio como Judal se convirtió en esa gigantesca criatura oscura. Si haber derrotado al médium en Magnostadt había sido difícil, entonces en éste caso había sido casi una tarea imposible. Fue un milagro que hubieran podido ganar y salvarlo a él, y sólo se logró una vez que todas las personas de Kou dejaron de pelear y se unieron; cuando Sindria y Reim dejaron el conflicto de lado y ayudaron en su lucha; cuando Aladdin usó la sabiduría de Solomon y convirtió el rukh oscuro en uno blanco.

No obstante, las consecuencias de ambas guerras fueron devastadoras. Kouen no tuvo otra opción de no sólo aceptar la derrota sino también de admitir que necesitaba ayuda para poder reflotar su imperio, ayuda que Sinbad con gusto dio después de que firmaran un trato. Muchos de los territorios anteriormente conquistados y que habían participado en las fuerzas rebeldes aprovecharon la oportunidad y se independizaron mientras que otros, como el clan Kouga, decidieron seguir siendo parte del imperio. Balbadd aunque no formó parte de los rebeldes sí aprovechó la oportunidad de independizarse y desde ese entonces se ha mantenido neutral, muchas veces sirviendo de intermediario entre Kou y Sindria.

Sindria… Kougyoku tuvo que reprimir un suspiro. No le gustaba pensar mucho en ese país porque, a pesar de tener muy buenos recuerdos de allí, automáticamente lo enlazaba a su rey, a su primer amor, a Sinbad. Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde la última vez que lo había visto y ella prefería que siguiera siendo así, aún no estaba lista para verlo de nuevo, no después de enterarse como él la había estado manipulando a su favor.

El carruaje se detuvo y esperó que le abrieran la puerta para que pudiera bajar. El vehículo ya había entrado a las calles internas del palacio y ahora se encontraba frente a su puerta. Los guardias le hicieron una reverencia y abrieron la puerta para que entrara. Sintió un gran alivió cuando entró. Todo seguía igual, nada había cambiando desde la última vez que había venido y eso la reconfortaba de alguna manera.

Después de la guerra su hermano mayor siguió siendo emperador y rápidamente se puso en marcha para sacar adelante el país. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo, además de volver entablar relaciones diplomáticas con Sindria y la Alianza de los Siete Mares, fue mandar a ella y al resto de sus hermanos a diferentes regiones del país para ayudar en la reconstrucción y evitar que se encendiera el fuego de la rebelión nuevamente.

Aún recuerda como Hakuryuu fue el primero en ofrecerse antes de que Kouen les dijera el por qué los había llamado. No cabía duda que de todos, él era el más empeñado en querer ayudar a las personas, hasta el día de hoy seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que había provocado aún después de que ellos ya lo hubieran perdonado. Sorprendentemente Judal, que los había estado espiando (aunque Kougyoku tenía el presentimiento que su hermano sabía que él estaba allí), se ofreció también a acompañarlo. Así fueron asignados a la región más próxima a la capital, que fue la más afectada por la guerra. Ella por su parte le fue asignada una de las regiones del noroeste que estaba pasando por una gran sequía que afectaba la agricultura.

Aunque al principio había sido muy duro y en muchas ocasiones no supo que hacer, nunca en su vida se sintió más feliz estando allí. Siempre se había sentido como una inútil, creyendo que su único destino sería el de contraer matrimonio con algún rey. Cuando conquistó el laberinto se sintió como una guerrera y vio sus horizontes expandirse, pero estando en esas tierras ayudando a diferentes tipos de personas se sintió por primera vez útil y vio que tenía un propósito más grande en su vida.

Justamente por esas razones sus visitas al palacio ahora ya no eran muy seguidas y sólo iba en ciertas ocasiones. Esta vez su visita se debía a razones políticas nuevamente. La división entre los que apoyaban a los dos hijos del primer emperador y los que los apoyaban a ellos aún seguía latente y al final su hermano y Hakuei decidieron que la mejor forma de evitar más conflictos sería que ellos contrajeran matrimonio, uniendo de forma definitiva ambas familias y al país. En una semana sería el anuncio oficial y toda la familia real estaba viajando para reunirse. Por más político que fuera, la atracción entre el actual emperador y la primera princesa era un secreto a voces que todos compartían dentro del palacio, Kougyoku estaba segura que ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo como suele pasar en los matrimonios arreglados.

—¡Kougyoku! —Se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaban y se dio vuelta. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a la persona que la había llamado. En frente suyo se encontraba su mejor amigo y una de sus personas más apreciadas, Alibaba Saluja.

—¡Alibaba! —Acercándose a grandes pasos, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de correr y darle un abrazo, atreviéndose sólo a tomarle las manos. No lo había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. A pesar de que él visitaba muy seguido su país, sus visitas nunca coincidían. La última vez que lo había visto había sido tres años atrás cuando se él desvió de su camino a la capital por unos días y visitó la región en que ahora residía. Desde ese entonces sus comunicaciones sólo habían sido mediante correspondencia.

Un montón de palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Tenía tantas cosas para decirle así como muchas preguntas que no sabía por donde empezar. Alibaba por su parte la miraba con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, que por alguna razón siempre le traía mucha felicidad así como tranquilidad. Despegando la vista de su cara vio como los guardias que la habían estado escoltando y las doncellas que estaban a su alrededor los miraban con una mezcla de gran interés e incomodidad. De repente se sintió muy consciente de sus alrededores. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Tengo que ver primero a mi hermano, ¿por qué no me esperas mientras tanto en mi habitación? —"y hablaremos en privado", quiso agregar también, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera. Alibaba la comprendió al instante. Asintiendo la cabeza, soltó sus manos. A Kougyoku no le gustó eso último, sintió como si de repente se hubiera ido un calor que no sabía que había estado sintiendo, dejando sus manos frías.

—Te veo más tarde entonces.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tocó la puerta y después de escuchar un "puedes pasar" la abrió y entró. Sentado frente un escritorio lleno de documentos para leer y firmar se encontraba su hermano mayor y emperador. Juntó sus manos y se inclinó un poco.

—Ya he llegado, Emperador.

Vio como él se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella. Puso su mano derecha en su hombro en un gesto afectivo.

—Ya te dije que en privado no tienes que ser tan formal. —Le sonrió—. Bienvenida Kougyoku.

La pelirroja sonrió y adoptó una postura más relajada después de disculparse. Él podría parecer alguien muy rudo y frío, pero cualquiera que llegara a conocerlo bien se daba cuenta que en realidad era muy afectivo con su familia.

Regresando al escritorio le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en la silla que tenía en frente.

—Perdón por recibirte así, pero aún tengo muchos documentos para leer. ¿Cómo estás? Por lo que he visto seguís haciendo un excelente trabajo en el noroeste.

Se sonrojó ante los halagos de su hermano. No podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que él la alababa. Kouha solía decir siempre que era la más mimada por él cuando quería molestarla.

—¡Gracias hermano! He estado muy bien y no te preocupes por recibirme así.

—Mmm… —la miró pensativamente con atención y después volvió a sonreír, ¿divertido?—. No me cabe duda que estás muy bien, se te ve demasiado feliz. ¿Acaso pasó algo o te encontraste con alguien antes de vernos?

No entendió muy bien lo que quería decir, pero de todas formas contestó.

—¡Vi a Alibaba! No me contaste que también lo habías invitado al anuncio. Si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera preparado con más antelación.

Kouen arqueó las cejas y ella se sonrojó una vez más, esta vez de vergüenza.

—No lo invité. Vino porque teníamos que discutir unos acuerdos con Balbadd y justo dio la casualidad que la fecha acordada había sido hoy. Ya que estaba aquí le dije que se quede por unos días para el anuncio.

Sintió la explicación muy forzada, como si en realidad no hubiera sido tan coincidente, pero decidió no decir nada.

—De todas formas le dije que serás su acompañante en la ceremonia.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Cuestiones de formalidades. Eres una princesa y en este tipo de ceremonias debes estar acompañada por un hombre. En general Koubun Ka ocuparía ese lugar, pero a él lo dejaste a cargo para manejara las cosas en el noroeste, ¿no? —Asintió ante la pregunta casi afirmativa de su hermano—. Entonces necesitas a alguien más. El mocoso de Balbadd está justo aquí de paso y es tu amigo, ¿no?

Volvió a asentir con su cabeza. Su explicación no le convencía mucho. Era cierto que en este tipo de ceremonias debía estar al lado de un hombre, ¿pero no podía cualquiera del palacio cumplir con ese rol? Además tal vez podría crearse algún malentendido si un ministro de otro país acompañara a una princesa del imperio. A pesar de sus dudas no se opuso. Si su hermano lo hacía entonces debía ser por algo. Sin contar que eran amigos, al menos se divertiría un poco y no se iba a aburrir.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo mocoso? Su nombre es Alibaba. —Él simplemente encogió los hombros.

—Un mocoso es un mocoso, no importa cuanto crezcan o que cargos ocupen. —Hizo un puchero, pero Kouen ni pestañó. No importara cuanto tiempo pasara, su hermano era demasiado testarudo—. Por cierto, me llegó a oídos que lo invitaste a tu habitación.

—¿Huh? Sí, lo hice para que pudiéramos hablar más tranquilos —dijo algo confundida, no entendiendo muy bien lo que quería decir. Estaba también sorprendida ante cuan rápido había corrido la voz sobre su encuentro con Alibaba. Entre que se despidió de él y fue al despacho de su hermano habrían pasado apenas unos, ¿qué? ¿Cinco o diez minutos?

Kouen simplemente negó con su cabeza.

—Olvídalo, no importa. Sólo procura ser más cuidadosa con lo que dices, no todos son tan inocentes como tú. —Siguió pestañando, mostrando su confusión. No entendía, ¿de qué tenía que ser cuidadosa? No creía haber dicho algo malo. De todas formas ya no importó porque a continuación él cambió de tema, preguntándole con más detalle como proseguían las cosas en su región.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

—Perdón por la tardanza —se disculpó al entrar a la habitación. Vio a Alibaba sentado en uno de los sillones. Esperó por su respuesta, pero nunca llegó. Al verlo con más detenimiento se dio cuenta que estaba dormido. Se rió un poco.

Siendo lo más silenciosa posible se acercó y se sentó a su lado. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca podía notar cuanto había crecido. Su cabello le había crecido más y tenía que atarlo a una coleta, y su rostro poseía facciones más maduras. Ya no tenía la cara de un adolescente, no ahora era un adulto. Aún dormido seguía sonriendo y transmitiendo esa calidez que siempre la tranquilizaba y alegraba cuando estaba a su lado. Había olvidado casi por completo la paz que sentía cuando estaban juntos.

Empezó a juguetear con uno de los mechones de pelo mientras lo seguía observando. No sólo ella había estado muy ocupada durante todos estos años, él también lo había estado. Después de la independencia de Balbadd Alibaba había sido elegido como gobernante interino hasta que se llamaran a elecciones presidenciales y un nuevo gobernador fuera elegido. Después de que el nuevo gobierno apareciera, el rubio cedió su lugar, pero el nuevo presidente lo convenció para que formara parte de su gobierno. Fue así como él se convirtió en el ministro de relaciones de Balbadd.

Ojos dorados se abrieron y Kougyoku retiró sus dedos del mechón que había estado tocando. Se retiró unos metros atrás, dejándole espacio para que pudiera bostezar y estirarse un poco.

—Lo siento Kougyoku, me dormí —dijo él después de desperezarse. La pelirroja negó con su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, recién llegué. Mi hermano me mantuvo mucho tiempo en su despacho.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veo.

A continuación los dos empezaron a hablar de todo lo que había pasado en esos tres años y sin darse cuenta el tiempo se les había pasado volando. Contando sus experiencias y haciendo bromas, por un momento se sintió que regresó a esos días en Sindria cuando ambos se habían hecho amigos.

—Todavía no puedo creer que tu hermano vaya a casarse y me haya invitado a la ceremonia de su anuncio. De haber sabido que pasaría esto me hubiera traído mejor ropa.

—No te preocupes por eso, pediré que te preparen algo para que no quedes mal. Conociendo a mi hermano estoy segura que ya lo habrá encargado.

—¿Sabes cuándo llegan el resto de tus hermanos? Me gustaría hablar con Hakuryuu también, la última vez que lo vi no pudimos hablar mucho.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso? —preguntó con un tono molesto y ¿celoso?

—¿Huh? ¿Cuándo fue? Creo que fue hace tres meses, ¿por qué?

—Así que todo este tiempo lo has visto, pero conmigo nunca te dignaste a visitarme ni una sola vez en tres años, ¿eh? —Bufó, se dio vuelta y se cerró los ojos, demasiado molesta para verlo.

—¡Lo siento! —Sintió como se levantó de su lado y, probablemente, se puso en frente suyo—. Perdóname Kougyoku. Quería verte, en serio, pero tu región queda muy lejos de la capital e ir hasta ahí me toma muchos días, siempre se me superponía con otras fechas importantes y no podía retrasarme. Hakuryuu siempre estuvo cerca y queda de paso, por eso siempre pude verlo. Y bien… ¡lo siento mucho! Sé que no tengo excusas.

Abrió apenas uno de sus ojos. Como lo suponía Alibaba estaba en frente suyo. Sus manos estaban juntas en un gesto de disculpas. Quería estar más enojada con él, pero sabía que no podía estarlo. Abrió los dos ojos por completo.

—Muy bien, te perdono, pero sólo con una condición. —La postura del rubio se relajó y ella siguió hablando—. De ahora en adelante tendrás que venir a visitarme más seguido, no importa cuantos días te tomen, asegúrate de hacerte siempre un espacio. Puedo dejar pasar algunas ocasiones, pero no quiero que pasemos otros tres años sin vernos.

—Tienes razón. Está bien, te prometo que iré a verte más seguido.

Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también. En serio, era realmente difícil poder estar molesta con él. Le hizo un gesto para que volviese a sentarse a su lado.

—Sabes, el presidente de Balbadd también fue invitado —dijo Alibaba una vez que se hubiera sentado con un tono de voz tentativo.

—¿Es así? —Por alguna razón sentía que esta conversación iría hacia un lado que no le gustaría.

—Sí, Kouen me lo contó. Y no sólo él. El emperador de Reim también vendrá y… —tomó un respiro antes de soltar las palabras que tanto temía—, Sinbad.

—Ya veo… —Sólo pudo atinar a decir. Sintió como su mano era tomada por él y se sintió algo reconfortada. Acercó más su cuerpo hasta quedar pegado al del rubio.

—He querido saber algo desde hace tiempo. ¿Odias a Sinbad?

—Odiar, ¿eh? —Miró su mano tomada—. No lo sé. Todo este tiempo me lo he preguntado también, pero hasta ahora nunca pude llegar a una respuesta. Entiendo por qué lo hizo. Sindria es su país y es natural que vele primero por sus intereses aunque sus métodos no me gusten. No es muy diferente a lo que nosotros hicimos y seguimos haciendo aquí. También me gusta mucho Sindria, pasé muy buenos momentos ahí y sus habitantes son maravillosos, no los puedo odiar. Pero por otra parte me siento muy dolida y rencorosa cuando pienso en Sinbad. Así que no sé que decirte.

Vio como Alibaba apretó un poco más su mano para reconfortarla.

—Creo que es normal que te sientas así. Es muy difícil separar como nos sentimos cuando lidiamos con estas situaciones. Sea como sea mañana tendrás que verlo. —Asintió. Era cierto. No sólo tendría que verlo, la etiqueta lo obligaba a saludarlo también. Aún no se sentía preparada para eso. Hubiera querido que pasara más tiempo para aquel momento—. Y cuando eso pase, —Alibaba siguió hablando. Kougyoku desvió la vista de sus manos para verlo. Pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio—, cuando eso pase yo estaré a tu lado. Soy tu acompañante, ¿no?

Kougyoku sonrió con alegría. Se preguntó por un momento si su hermano habría planeado todo esto y recordó las palabras de Kouha. Quizás sí era la más mimada de Kouen.

—Gracias.

Le mostró una gran sonrisa a su amigo. Aún no sabía que haría en la ceremonia cuando viera a Sinbad, pero estaba segura que con Alibaba a su lado entonces nada podría salir mal. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Si Vinea se hubiera aparecido en esos momentos y le hubiera preguntado cuál era su deseo entonces estaba segura que habría pedido que el tiempo se detuviera para que siempre durara este momento.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Comentarios, criticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
